1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cup structure, and more particularly to an improved cup structure that provides visual effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, typical cup body structures, as shown in FIG. 6, have a cup body 20 that comprises an inner cup 21 and an outer cup 22, and the inner cup 21 and the outer cup 22 are gradually separated below their openings or necks and a space 23 is formed between the inner and outer cups 21, 22. When liquid is poured into the cup body 20, the double layered design provides good thermal isolation properties.
However, while the prior art structure can provide good thermal isolation properties, its appearance is not interesting or entertaining.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved cup structure to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.